


Pumpkin Spice Date

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee date, Cute, Fluff, M/M, hand holding, winterspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: Peter wants coffee and drags Bucky along.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Pumpkin Spice Date

“Bucky. Important question.”

Peter dropped himself onto the couch next to Bucky, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Bucky glanced over at Peter, eyebrow raised and mind racing as he already tried to think of what the younger man would be curious about.

“Have you had a pumpkin spice latte yet?”

Bucky’s mind stumbled to a halt as he let out a confused sound. Peter just snorted and grabbed at Bucky’s hand as he stood again, insistently tugging at him. Since Peter was just that little bit stronger, Bucky had to follow along or risk losing his right arm too. He stood and followed as Peter walked with purpose towards the nearest elevator.

“Wait, now?” Bucky asked. He didn’t have his wallet, only one knife in his pocket, his hat was back in his unit.

“Yes, now. They just came out again and I’ve been craving one for weeks.” Peter didn’t let go of Bucky’s hand, even once the elevator opened and they were inside.

Holding hands wasn’t really anything new since Peter was tactile with everyone, but Bucky certainly wasn’t. And yet, he didn’t mind that Peter was holding onto him. He even shifted his hand so they were holding each others’ hands, and caught a brief smile out of the corner of his eye before Peter turned away.

The elevator dinged as they arrived at the ground floor and once again Peter was impatient. He darted out, dragging Bucky behind him and weaving through the people milling around as if they had something more important to do than get overpriced fall-themed drinks. It was amusing to Bucky, if a little confusing still. He knew what coffee was, he even started to learn about the fancy coffees and had tried a latte before. Whatever pumpkin spice was still remained a mystery.

Outside on the sidewalk, people were swarming to and from their destinations, in groups or alone, never paying attention to where they stepped. Peter was light on his feet and Bucky knew how to control himself well enough to weave between people without bumping into them. It took a few minutes of careful stepping until Peter finally stopped in front of a coffee shop with a familiar green logo.

There were pumpkins and falling leaves in the windows advertising fall flavors that wouldn’t be around for long. Bucky, once again, made his sound of confusion. It was the beginning of September. Fall didn’t start for three more weeks, and it wouldn’t get cold for much longer. Why would there be pumpkin drinks out now? Were pumpkins even in season yet?

“Stop staring like an old man,” Peter teased as he tugged Bucky along again.

Bucky went along just to humor Peter. He didn’t really want a drink, maybe a cookie. Or a cake pop. Those were cool. He never considered putting cake on a stick before, and seeing all the cute designs people came up with almost had him wanting to try his hand at baking his own.

There was a line, as always, and the two continued to hold hands even as they waited right next to each other. It wasn’t really necessary anymore - Peter had guided Bucky to their destination and Bucky wasn’t planning an escape. But he liked that point of contact. So he held on, and squeezed gently sometimes. After a few squeezes, Peter started to squeeze back. Then he giggled and it was Bucky’s turn to look away. That sound was too damn cute.

When it was finally their turn, Bucky stayed silent as Peter ordered for them. His eyes trailed over to the pastry display where he saw a pumpkin-decorated cake pop and he squeezed Peter’s hand again to get his attention. He pointed to the cake pop and Peter added it to their order before pulling out his wallet.

The cake pop was handed to them over the counter after Peter paid and Bucky took it with his free hand. He admired the icing decoration before biting into it. As the flavor registered, his eyes widened and he glanced down to Peter with clear surprise. Peter glanced back to the pastry cabinet and laughed before looking at Bucky again.

“That is a pumpkin spice cake pop. They make pumpkin bread, cake, cookies, and coffee. Not just pumpkin pie anymore,” Peter clarified with a grin.

“Wow,” Bucky murmured before taking another bite, finishing off the cute little pumpkin.

“We can try baking something later if you want? I can show you all the pumpkin treats in the world now.” Peter sounded hopeful and it made Bucky feel warm inside. He nodded in agreement and smiled.

“Order for Peter?” a barista called.

Peter pulled Bucky over to the pick-up counter, still holding his hand tightly. He held up a large cup for himself and sipped before sighing happily.

“Yeah, that’s what I was looking forward to.” Then he glanced over to Bucky and nodded to the smaller cup on the counter still. “That’s yours too, Bucky.”

Bucky regarded the cup warily. He enjoyed the cake pop but wasn’t sure if he would like it in latte form. It smelled different too.

“Wanna try mine first? Maybe we can give that one to someone else if you don’t like it,” Peter offered as he held out his cup.

It only took a moment of hesitation before Bucky accepted Peter’s cup and took a testing sip. The first he noticed was the temperature -  _ scalding hot _ . He winced as he swallowed, but then the flavor followed. It was sweet, even more so than the cake pop with all its icing. There was a little bit of spice, maybe clove or anise. Then the pumpkin flavor appeared. He hummed in thought, decided he liked it, and took another sip before handing the cup back to Peter.

Peter took his cup with a grin and seemed overjoyed when Bucky picked up his own cup. Bucky flicked his eyebrows up as he looked at Peter and sipped from his own cup, now savoring the burn as he swallowed. It tasted a little different from Peter’s drink, likely due to small inconsistencies in brew batch and barista technique.

They wound their way back outside and headed back to the tower, hands still clasped together. Bucky decided that he liked holding hands with Peter. And he also decided that Peter’s latte tasted better because his lips had touched it first. A little more sweet, a little more spiced. 

Bucky glanced down at Peter as they walked, watching his casual smile and the way he closed his eyes every time he took a sip. Peter was so relaxed, so content with the world. He was a little sweet and a little spicy too, and Bucky hoped Peter wouldn't disappear from his life any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> They are the best of boys!!!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @frobster


End file.
